L'ultime honneur d'un père
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Deathfic, post film : "Il avait toujours imaginé mourir brutalement pendant une bataille épique et aux côtés de ses compagnons d'armes, mais le voilà seul et agonisant sur ce lit. Un fils mourant, les derniers gestes d'un père".


**L'ultime honneur d'un père**

(_Le Seigneur des Anneaux_)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors, que dire sur cette nouvelle fic ? Bah je sais pas trop en fait, juste que visiblement j'avais des envies de meurtre...

Donc vous l'aurez compris : **attention, ceci est une deathfic !**

Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui poursuivront quand même.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe qui se sont peut-être glissées dans ce texte.

Je remercie La plume d'Elena d'avoir été ma beta sur cette fic !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

Une faible brise agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres, projetant sur les troncs et le sol un jeu d'ombres dansantes en occultant la lumière du soleil. En fait, il régnait ici une pénombre permanente, certains auraient même dit des ténèbres. Mais cela convenait au prince des lieux. Cette forêt et son atmosphère sombre étaient sa maison, il l'aimait bien ainsi. Il était juste dommage que les ombres soient bien plus que de simples jeux de lumière. La Mirkwood ne portait pas le nom de forêt noire pour rien, et tous ici finissaient par se plier à cette réalité. Le reste de la Terre du Milieu retrouvait peut-être un semblant de paix depuis la chute de Sauron. Mais ce n'était, ni ce serait jamais, le cas de cette forêt. Assis sur une branche noueuse, à plusieurs mètres du sol, Legolas laissa échapper un profond soupir. La disparition du maître des ténèbres avait ramené la lumière, mais l'armée d'orc et autres infamies qu'il avait créée n'était pas morte avec lui. Aussi ces immondes créatures continuaient de hanter les sentiers de cette terre. Et sans maître pour les asservir ils s'abandonnaient à leurs plus sombres instincts, qui se résumaient essentiellement à tuer tout ce qui bouge. Les orcs et leurs semblables causaient bien des tracas aux seigneurs des différents royaumes depuis la fin de la guerre. Voilà ce que l'elfe avait constaté durant ses voyages aux côtés de Gimli. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui la situation revenait peu à peu sous contrôle.

S'agitant un peu, Legolas trouva une position plus confortable en s'appuyant contre le tronc, une jambe pendante dans le vide l'autre ramenée contre lui. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ces moments partagés avec Gimli, il avait vu énormément de choses et en était heureux. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait passer sa vie à fuir son rôle d'héritier en arpentant le monde, ses responsabilités se trouvaient ici, il était le prince et le gardien de cette forêt. Quand Legolas était revenu, il avait pu remarquer que la Mirkwood n'avait pas changé, malgré la fin de la guerre et les années passées. Elle apparaissait toujours aussi noire, toujours aussi malade. Car les elfes de ces bois portaient un bien lourd fardeau, tous le savaient. Ils vivaient dans une forêt maudite par les ombres et leur devoir était de la protéger, envers et contre tout. Quel meilleur refuge pour les orcs et autres créatures nées des ténèbres qu'une forêt de ténèbres elle-même ? Alors, si les monstres délaissaient les terres avoisinantes, chassés par les autres peuples, ils trouvaient néanmoins refuge ici, dans la Mirkwood. Plus Legolas et les siens tuaient de ces créatures infâmes plus il en arrivait, les combattre restait leur quotidien. Parfois il y avait des accalmies, parfois ce n'étaient que des petits groupes isolés, mais parfois aussi de véritables hordes passaient leurs frontières. Le prince porta une main à sa dague par réflexe, il n'avait pas déposé les armes après la guerre. Fermant un instant les yeux, il écouta la forêt, les murmures que le vent portait entre les branches. Legolas faisait parti de cette terre aussi sûrement que l'arbre sur lequel il était perché.

Soudain, un frémissement parcourut la forêt et des oiseaux s'envolèrent sur la gauche. Legolas lui, était déjà redressé, tous les muscles tendus et en alerte. Il scruta un instant l'horizon et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oui, il devait toujours combattre pour sa survie, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se mente, il adorait ça. Le prince s'élança sur les branches, agile et silencieux, pour trouver les ennemis dont il sentait la présence. Honnêtement, il s'ennuierait s'il n'y avait pas de temps en temps quelques groupes d'orcs à abattre. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas que quelques individus qui arpentaient au hasard le sol couvert de feuilles, il s'agissait d'un véritable bataillon. Une colonne grouillante de créatures sombres et répugnantes. Visiblement, l'un d'eux avait réussi à s'imposer durablement comme chef. Un son, équivalant à un grognement, échappa à Legolas. Ses ennemis ne l'avaient pas encore repéré, il allait frapper vite et bien pour les désorganiser et les abattre avant même qu'ils comprennent quoi que ce soit. L'elfe, accroupi dans l'ombre sur une branche, eut un instant d'hésitation. Les orcs étaient nombreux, il n'était pas prudent d'engager ce combat seul. Mais les sentinelles avaient déjà dû donner l'alerte, il ne faudrait que quelques minutes avant que des renforts n'arrivent. Le plus sage aurait été de les attendre tout simplement, mais le prince aimait le risque et le défi. Sûr de lui, Legolas se redressa, prit ses appuis et arma son arc. Il y eut un flottement juste avant qu'il ne tire la première flèche, une légère brise vint lui fouetter le visage, un tremblement imperceptible agita l'air. La forêt le mettait en garde. Le prince de la Mirkwood hésita, puis choisit d'ignorer les signes, il décocha la flèche vif et précis.

Alors que le projectile atteignait le meneur de la horde à l'épaule, Legolas avait déjà bougé. Agile et rapide, toujours en mouvement dans les branches, il tournait autour du groupe de tête tel un loup autour de ses proies. Il tira plusieurs flèches qui toutes firent mouche, tuant leurs cibles. Le reste des orcs se désorganisait déjà, fuyant de tous côtés. Et quand le chef fit mine de vouloir beugler un ordre, il reçut une flèche en pleine tête. Une hache frôla Legolas, il avait été repéré, pas grave, il continuerait le combat au corps-à-corps. Sortant ses dagues pour se jeter dans la mêlée, il constata du coin de l'œil que les renforts arrivaient, pile au bon moment. Tuer le chef pour désorganisait les orcs et les empêcher de faire des actions de groupe était une bonne idée. Mais une fois le combat engagé, chacune de ces créatures se battait férocement pour elle-même, qu'importe qu'il y ait ou non un meneur. Legolas dansait au milieu de ses ennemis, semant la mort sur son passage, goûtant à ce frisson qui envahissait son corps, alors que l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. La proximité du danger, l'excitation du combat, la fierté malsaine de tuer, autant de sensations grisantes dont Legolas avait appris à se délecter sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait deux choses que le prince elfique avait oubliées. Une araignée géante lui fonça dessus après avoir poussé un cri de rage. Ça faisait longtemps que Legolas n'en avait plus vu, elles se faisaient rares. Ces créatures à huit pattes n'étaient pas dures à tuer, mais elles bloquaient quelque peu le champ de vision quand il leur prenait la mauvaise idée de charger. Première oublie de la part de Legolas. Le prince sauta pour éviter l'attaque et retomba en enfonçant sa dague dans la tête de l'arachnide. Néanmoins, il ne vit qu'un peu tard l'épée orc qui le menaçait et ne put éviter totalement le coup. Une estafilade s'ouvrit sur son torse, rien de grave, mais la brûlure extrême qu'il ressentit ne lui laissa aucun doute possible. Legolas, bien entraîné, ignora la douleur pour se débarrasser de son ennemi à la lame de Nazgules. Mais son souffle se fit haletant, il chancela, ses réflexes ralentis par la douleur qui s'étendait rapidement dans son corps.

Le prince n'était pas seul dans ce combat, mais ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés étaient de simples gardes du palais. Ce fut le deuxième oubli de Legolas, et celui qui lui serait fatal. Même si le nombre conséquent d'orcs qui se débattaient contre les elfes pouvait y faire penser, ce n'était pas une bataille de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il n'y avait pas de guerriers d'exception tels qu'Aragorn ou Gimli pour surveiller ses arrières. Le prince de la Mirkwood perdait ses appuis au milieu du combat, et personne ne fut là pour l'aider. Un orc chargea Legolas qui, ralenti par la douleur et le brouillard de ténèbres des Nazgûl, ne put ni paraît ni éviter le coup. La dague s'enfonça profondément dans son poumon gauche avant qu'il puisse riposter et tuer son adversaire.

D'autres renforts arrivèrent, et les orcs restants furent dépasser en nombre puis rapidement maîtrisés. Legolas tomba à genoux, une plainte de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres où montait le sang. En s'effondrant sur la terre humide de la forêt, il perdit pied avec la réalité, les sens embrouillés de douleur et de ténèbres. Sa dernière sensation fut un tremblement qui secouait toute la Mirkwood, les arbres s'agitaient d'effrois pour leur enfant.

Quand le prince elfique se réveilla dans son lit, au palais de Thranduil, un guérisseur à ses côtés lui expliqua la situation. Mais Legolas n'en avait pas besoin. Entant que guerrier entraîné, il lui suffisait d'une rapide analyse pour constater l'état de son corps, et en tirer les conclusions, si terribles fussent-elles. Le prince avait été frappé par une lame de Nazgûl, ce n'était pas grave, surtout au vu de la blessure bénigne. Un elfe ne meurt pas pour ça, il existe des antidotes. Ensuite, Legolas avait un poumon transpercé, c'était déjà plus délicat, mais pas mortel pour autant. Non le vrai problème venait de la lame qui l'avait blessée, une dague d'orc. Le genre d'arme crantée sur ses tranchants, jamais aiguisée, jamais nettoyée. Un couteau juste assez pointu pour traverser douloureusement les chairs, et en arracher une fois retiré. Puis les résidus restaient la lame, devenant un véritable poison pour la victime suivante. Ainsi le problème n'était pas la blessure en elle-même, mais bien l'infection qu'elle avait déclenchée.

Le corps et l'esprit de Legolas avaient été mis à rude épreuve par le court laps de temps où le poison des Nazgûl avait coulé dans ses veines. Désormais, il ne possédait plus les ressources nécessaires pour lutter efficacement contre la maladie. Car malgré les croyances populaires, un elfe avait peut-être une espérance de vie quasi immortel si tout allait bien, mais il pouvait aussi tomber malade... et en mourir. Legolas n'écouta qu'à moitié le guérisseur lui déclarer qu'il lui donnait déjà le maximum d'antidouleur possible. Voilà qui expliquait qu'il se sente comme flottant dans un brouillard de coton. C'était certes plus agréable que les ténèbres des Nazgûl. Mais un guerrier tel que Legolas détestait se sentir diminué et incapable de se défendre. Néanmoins, il devinait aussi que ça irait de mal en pis. Car il avait pourtant encore mal, comme si son corps n'était qu'une gigantesque crampe. Le tout avec une douleur lancinante à chaque respiration, et une brûlure diffuse sur la poitrine. Et bientôt, malgré les médicaments, la fièvre le gagnerait. Alors il perdrait peu à peu sa raison, Legolas le savait.

Dans un besoin de solitude, le prince congédia le médecin qui, à son grand soulagement, ne protesta pas. Legolas regarda par la fenêtre le soleil couchant jeter des reflets ors et oranges sur les arbres. Alors il allait vraiment finir ainsi ? A l'agonie sur un lit, en proie à la fièvre et à la souffrance. L'elfe déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge nouée. Il s'était toujours imaginé mourant brutalement au cours d'une bataille épique, pas lentement à cause d'une maladie. Combien de fois avait-il frôlé la mort pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau ? Il ne les comptait plus. Combien de fois avait-il cru mourir sur le champ de bataille, avec les honneurs d'un grand guerrier et surtout, avec Aragorn à ses côtés pour recueillir ses derniers soupirs ? Mais ici il était seul, ses compagnons d'armes n'étaient pas là, Gimli, Aragorn... Non vraiment, il n'y avait pas pire mort pour un guerrier. Loin des batailles et du fer qui s'entre-chocs, loin des honneurs, loin de ses amis avec qui il avait tout partagé.

Dans le palais de Minas Tirith, à plusieurs kilomètres de la Mirkwood qui pleurait son gardien, le roi faisait les cent pas dans la salle du trône. Un message venait d'apporter la terrible nouvelle. Arwen, qui observait avec impuissance l'agitation de son mari, décida finalement de briser le silence rythmé par les pas saccadés du roi.

_ Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui désormais. Sa voix était chargée de toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

_ Je sais ! Explosa Aragorn dans un éclat de voix et un geste rageur. Et c'est bien cela qui me met hors de moi ! Comme j'aurais envie de sauter sur la selle du premier cheval venu et de galoper jusqu'à la Mirkwood.

Le roi du Gondor s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, regardant le lointain, là où se trouvait son ami à l'agonie.

_ Même ainsi, vous n'arriverez pas à temps. Et je doute que le roi Thranduil vous ouvre les portes. Constata Arwen en s'approchant de son mari pour le prendre par les épaules, essayant de lui communiquer toute la compassion dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

_ Je sais cela aussi. Répondit Aragorn en un soupir déchirant. Mais comprenez-moi ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers sa bien-aimée. J'ai combattu à ses côtés, il est l'un des meilleurs guerriers que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Nous avons bataillé ensemble dans les combats les plus difficiles de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Un nombre incalculable de fois nous avons cru voir trépasser l'autre sous nos yeux. Nous nous étions préparé à devoir un jour prendre le corps ensanglanté de l'autre pour recueillir ses dernières paroles. Et malgré tout ça, il...

La voix d'Aragorn se brisa de chagrin, il eut une profonde inspiration et continua.

_ Il est en train de mourir, là-bas, tout seul. Et je ne suis pas à ses côtés... Et par tous les enfers ! C'est l'elfe qui devrait enterrer l'humain, pas l'inverse ! S'écria à nouveau le roi, laissant sa colère emplit de tristesse s'exprimer.

Arwen le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

_ Je ne peux que compatir à votre douleur, mon amour. Je ne vous presserais pas à faire votre deuil, je connais votre souffrance et l'importance de l'amitié qui vous liait à Legolas.

Aragorn lui rendit son éteinte et puisa dans ses mots la force pour surmonter son chagrin.

_ Vous n'êtes peut-être pas auprès de lui, mais nos prières le guideront vers les Vallars. Ajouta l'elfe en regardant son roi dans les yeux.

Aragorn acquiesça faiblement, ce serait une maigre compensation. Mais il mettrait des jours avant de s'habituer à la douleur d'avoir perdu son compagnon d'armes pour toujours. Et pour le restant de sa vie, il traînerait l'horrible regret de n'avoir pu être à ses côtés pour son ultime voyage.

Même s'il était à des kilomètres d'Aragorn, Gimli partageait les mêmes sentiments. Cette nuit-là, il observa une veillée funèbre faites de prières silencieuses, comme ci il pouvait véritablement rendre hommage au corps de son ami. Et au détour des tunnels on racontait, à qui voulait l'entendre, que Legolas était le seul elfe à avoir jamais fait verser une larme à un nain.

Le problème, quand on meurt à petit feu, c'est qu'on a tout le temps de prendre conscience de son état, de ressasser les regrets, d'être déchiré entre la peur et les doutes. Et c'était bien le cas de Legolas en ce moment. Finalement, il avait accueilli la fièvre avec une certaine reconnaissance, s'abandonnant à l'égarement brumeux qu'elle amenait dans son sillage. Cela n'avait pris qu'une nuit. Et maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps agonisait-il sur ce lit ? Le prince n'en était pas très sûr, deux jours tout au plus.

Il oscillait entre la semi-conscience, quand la fièvre lui sapait sa raison, et un état plus lucide quand elle retombait un peu. Mais ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et bientôt son esprit partirait à la dérive. Au début, Legolas avait essayé de combattre la maladie, mais bien vite la fatigue et la douleur lui avaient ôté ses dernières forces. Alors il avait cédé à une espèce de demi sommeille peuplé d'hallucinations fiévreuses, du moins quand la douleur lancinante ne le faisait pas s'agiter en gémissant.

Mais si Legolas s'était résigné à mourir, il ne pardonnerait jamais aux Valar la façon dont sa vie le délaissait. Il trépasserait dans la lenteur et la souffrance, seul, cloué dans un lit. Le prince avait bien essayé de sortir, respirer l'air frais, se laisser choir contre un arbre et ne plus bouger. Mais le guérisseur avait refusé, les gardes ne le laisseraient pas passer et il son état ne lui permettait pas de s'opposer à eux. Legolas aurait pu accepter que des proches viennent lui tenir un peu compagnie, mais il détestait montrer sa faiblesse. Les seules personnes qu'il pourrait autoriser à entrer dans cette pièce étaient loin, très loin. De toute façon, sa raison vacillait de plus en plus. Alors il attendait simplement que la mort arrive.

Quand le guérisseur entra dans la chambre, Legolas bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Votre père, le roi Thranduil, m'envoie quérir vos dernières volontés. Déclara l'elfe d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Le prince se redressa un peu, il commençait à désespérer qu'on lui pose la question. Il avait anticipé ce moment, et voulait à tout prix que son esprit soit encore assez vif pour formuler sa réponse.

_ Premièrement, je demande que mon corps soit rendu à la forêt, avec les honneurs dus à mon rang et à mes actions. Débuta Legolas sans plus de manières. Ensuite, je veux que mon arc de la Lórien soit envoyé au seigneur Aragorn, roi du Gondor.

Cet arc offert par Dame Galadriel lors de leur quête de l'Anneau était sa seule véritable possession de valeur, aussi bien marchande que sentimentale. Il avait longuement réfléchi, son père serait mécontent, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'elfe qu'il juge digne de recevoir un tel cadeau. Aragorn savait manier correctement un arc, mais c'était surtout son ami. Legolas aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose de semblable pour l'envoyer à Gimli. Mais ses compagnons n'étaient pas idiots, ils sauraient interpréter pour eux deux cet ultime message. Quant à savoir ce que le roi du Gondor ferait de l'arme, et bien ce serait à lui de décider : l'utiliser, l'exposer quelque part ou la renvoyer à la Lórien.

_ Enfin, reprit le prince de la Mirkwood après une pause, je décide de faire usage de mon droit de guerrier et demande à mourir par la lame.

Legolas, les yeux plantaient dans ceux du guérisseur, posa chacun de ses mots, qu'il chargea de toute sa détermination et de toute sa dignité. L'autre essaya de rester aussi imperturbable que possible malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il s'inclina respectueusement et alla porter les paroles du prince à son roi, la peur au ventre.

Thranduil, un masque de marbre sur le visage, avachi sur son trône, écoutait le guérisseur lui rapporter les dernières volontés du prince. Il voulait que son corps soit rendu à la Mirkwood avec les honneurs ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander ça. Il offrait son arc de la Lórien à Aragorn ? Bon soit, une exubérance de plus, mais passons.

_ Et une dernière chose, votre altesse... Poursuivit le guérisseur, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? Pensa Thranduil sans bouger d'un pouce.

_ Le prince Legolas use de son droit de guerrier et demande à mourir par la lame. Acheva le messager d'une voix aussi assurée et digne qu'il put.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, tandis que le manque de réaction de son roi commençait à vraiment terrifier le pauvre guérisseur.

_ Je veillerai personnellement à exécuter les dernières volontés du prince. Déclara soudainement Thranduil en se levant pour sortir de la salle du trône.

Le message était clair, net, sans équivoque, il n'y aurait pas à chercher de bourreau.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand un bruit sortit Legolas de sa torpeur. Il comprit que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Sur le coup, il ne bougea pas plus que ça. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait commencé à tousser, chaque quinte de toux lui faisant cracher du sang en ravivant ses douleurs. Alors le guérisseur lui avait prescrit un sirop de plantes, et le prince ne s'était pas gêné pour en avaler un peu plus que nécessaire, achevant ainsi d'embrumer son esprit. Néanmoins, quand la silhouette se découpa à la pâle lueur de la lune, Legolas comprit que ce n'était pas le guérisseur. Il lui fallut se secouer un peu, avant de reconnaître le roi de la Mirkwood. Aussi il se redressa, ignorant la souffrance et s'obligea à se réveiller totalement. Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver d'explication cohérente à la présence de son aîné. Voulait-il lui reprocher l'un de ses derniers choix, ou les trois ?

_ Vous avez demandé à mourir par la lame. Déclara le roi d'un ton neutre.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête, se demandant s'il le trouvait lâche de réclamer qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Mais à la faveur d'un éclat argenté, le prince vit que Thranduil était armé. Peut-être le jugeait-il indigne au point que même un soldat se souillerait à l'achever ? Quand le roi tira sa dague, Legolas eut un sourire narquois qu'il dissimula, au moins ce n'était pas n'importe quelle arme. Il s'agissait de celle qu'on surnommait 'la Première Lame''. En effet, c'était la dague qu'avait fait forger le tout premier roi de la Mirkwood en revendiquant ces terres. Depuis, elle passait de génération en génération. C'était une belle lame, dans un acier blanc et pur, finement gravée en langue ancienne, la garde sertie de pierres et de métaux précieux. Une lame digne d'un prince. Mais Legolas savait que ce n'était que pour faire bonne figure.

_ Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter. Continua le roi d'un ton toujours aussi monocorde.

Oh si, il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire, tant de questions laissées sans réponses, tant de non-dit. Mais il était difficile de contenter le roi de la Mirkwood. Legolas avait fait de son mieux, année après année, pour être digne de son rang et de son père. Et si le prince se révélait plutôt bon dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même excellent dans certains domaines, il lui semblait que Thranduil était rarement satisfait. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autres comportements à son égard que celui d'un roi envers un prince, pas une fois Legolas n'avait vu l'affection d'un père dans ses yeux. Alors le fils avait rapidement cessé de chercher. Au final sa relation, ou plutôt son manque de relation avec Thranduil, qui était pourtant son père, resterait son plus grand regret.

Mais il aurait été inutile de parler maintenant, l'esprit dérivant de Legolas ne pourrait former d'arguments cohérents, cela ne mènerait à rien. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Alors le prince se contenta de fermer les yeux et de s'allonger en étendant un peu le cou. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Legolas sentit le roi se rapprocher et il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, de contrôler sa respiration, de museler son angoisse. Mais quand une main repoussa un peu le drap, il rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Thranduil était penché sur lui, était-ce de la tristesse dans son regard ? Il posa une main sur la joue de son fils et murmura, d'une voix qui sembla chargée d'émotions.

_ Puissiez-vous comprendre cela comme le dernier acte de respect d'un roi envers son prince et son guerrier. Comme l'ultime honneur d'un père envers son fils.

La fièvre le faisait-il halluciner, voir et entendre des choses qui n'existaient pas ? Legolas ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il se permit un petit sourire, il n'était plus temps de regretter quoi que ce soit. Et alors que la pointe se positionnait sur sa poitrine, il comprit qu'il serait mise à mort avec tous les respects dus à son rang. C'était plus propre ainsi. Finalement, il mourrait rapidement et sans douleur, il avait confiance en la main de son père pour cela. Soudain libéré d'un poids, Legolas fit mentalement ses adieux à ses amis et compagnons d'armes, Aragorn et Gimli. Thranduil prit une longue inspiration, la lame cessa de trembler puis s'enfonça, sûre et rapide dans la chaire, atteignant directement le cœur, qui s'arrêta de battre. Une fine fleur de sang s'étendit doucement sur la légère tunique qui couvrait le corps du prince. Un immense frémissement de chagrin parcourut la Mirkwood de part en part, et cette nuit-là le roi resta au chevet de son fils.

Le corps du prince de la Mirkwood fut rendu à la forêt, lors d'une cérémonie simple mais emplie d'un profond respect. Et de mémoire d'elfe, on dit que jamais pareil événement ne se reproduisit. Car dès le lendemain, les racines du grand arbre près duquel on l'avait allongé vinrent enlacer le corps, qui ne fit plus qu'un avec la forêt. Et l'esprit de Legolas put s'élever par la sève jusqu'à la cime. Il continuerait, par de là la mort, de protéger cette terre et ses habitants comme il l'avait toujours fait. Devenant un esprit de la Mirkwood, de ceux qui lui donnaient cette atmosphère si particulière, la sensation d'être observé quand on marchait entre les arbres. Ou ces frémissements qu'on ressentait parfois, qui alertaient les elfes d'un danger, qui effrayaient les ennemis et qui réconfortaient le cœur des gardiens de la Mirkwood.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors que pensez-vous de ce texte ?

Vu le sujet abordé, mon but était quand même de vous émouvoir un peu. Mais personnellement, je trouve ce texte un peu fade, je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir réussi à retransmettre la force de la scène que j'imaginais. Mais bon, on n'est peut-être pas tout à fait objectif quand il s'agit de ses propres écrits.

Donc je vous le demande : ai-je réussi à vous émouvoir (au moins un peu) ?


End file.
